1. Field Of The Invention
The invention relates to a device for observing an electrical equipment under voltage arranged in a protected enclosure, through a port.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Such an enclosure is generally opaque and does not easily make it possible to observe the opening or closing position of the various connection elements of the electrical equipment. That is why it is a conventional arrangement to provide, at the surface of the enclosure, observation ports. But in certain installations, more particularly of the high-tension type, this equipment is not readily accessible and it is necessary to make use of access means such as staircases or bridges.
Now, these means of access are both bulky and expensive; moreover, the lighting up of the inside of the enclosure generally requires the presence of an extra port, for the use of an internal lighting system frequently sets difficult problems for the layout of the field round the lighting device and for the changing of the lamp inside a sealed enclosure under pressure.
The aim of the present invention is to enable the observing of the elements of an equipment placed in an opaque enclosure, through a single port and in minimum bulk conditions.
The invention has for its object a device for observing an equipment under tension arranged in an opaque enclosure, through a port with which the said enclosure is provided, characterized in that it comprises a glass whose lens is arranged facing the external face of the port.
According to one characteristic, the port is provided on its external face with a means for positioning the lens of the glass according to other characteristics, the positioning means comprises a receptacle in the shape of a trough and the ferrule of the lens is provided with a stud intended to abut against the front part of the receptacle.
According to a characteristic, the lens of the glass is provided with a light source spaced out round its periphery; according to another characteristic, the light source is arranged between two opaque cylindrical screens coaxial with the axis of the lens, the ends of the said screens constituting a protuberance with respect to the lens.
According to another characteristic, the port comprises a fixing part provided with a recess intended for having the ferrule of the lens fitted into it.
The characteristics and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the description of an embodiment, given by way of an example and illustrated in the drawings.